The Raging Wars of the New Moon Bodies
by BloodyFoxHearts
Summary: Basically it's my buddy's weird mind thrown into anime... CROSSOVERS! it's kinda random, and pretty stupid... but oh well! flames accepted, as they will be used to roast marshmellows!...
1. Chapter 1

Kira: Okay this isn't mine, it's my buddies, but she's not on FanFic cause she a loser like that!

Raven: KIRA YOU BRAT!

Kira: I love you too Raye!

( At the Gothic poetry corner)

Hiei: This Bites sitting in a black chair in the corner  
Kira : looks over angrelly What was that?  
Hiei :Nothing, nothing at all  
Raven: comeing out from behind a large stack of black books Kira have you seen my black eye liner?  
Kira: no but i think that kurama might have it  
Raven: looks at kurama What are you doing?  
Kurama: well i dont like this color so i am trying to change it to pink  
Raven And Kira: NO DONT DO THAT  
Kira: this is a Goth thing, you dont have to be here if you dont want to  
Raven: Hey kira look at what i did to inuyasha pulls out inuyasha  
InuYasha: in Black jeans , a cut off black shirt, and black hair  
Kira: slowly walks up to inuyasha i like it whispers to raven What the hell did you do, he'e hot  
Raven: I know but he is mine so back off Now raven is dressed in Black jeans, A Black Tank top and black hair , lip stick, eye liner, and has about 30 chains around her waist  
Kira: Fine be that way look at kurama IF YOU DONT CHANG THAT PEICE OF CHAP PINK SUITE YOU HAVE ON I SWEAR I WILL LEAVE YOU  
Kurama: But... FIne puts on jeans, cut off shirt and eyeliner all in black like hiei too!  
Kira: Thats better  
Raven: So what are we doing sitting around lets... suddenly gets pulled up into the Trestles  
Kira: Where did raye go?  
Everyone: looks  
Kira: gets pulled up into the trestles too  
Hiei: What the hell where did kira go now?  
Kurama: tears form in his eyes  
InuYasha: Oh stop it you big baby  
Hiei: Now think who would want raven and than who would want kira?  
Yusuke: walks in all in gothic clothes What up homies?  
InuYasha: Raven and kira are gone  
Yusuke: No not RAVEN YELLS I LOVE HER  
InuYasha: What the hell she is with me  
Yusuke: No she is with me i want her more than you  
Kurama: Ok girls stop  
InuYasha: turns Around  
Yusuke: gets pulled up into the trestlesAt the place where The trestles led to  
Raven: What are we doing here?  
Kira: I dont know but it is like freaky in here  
Yusuke: Hey i am here for you Raye!  
Raven: runs to him YES kisses him  
Vash: steps out of the shadows kira is that you?  
Kira: Ya thats my name who wants to know?  
Vash: Me i wanted to know  
Kira: see's Vash Oh my god it that you, I thought you died i mean you werent around for a long time runs up and starts making out with him  
Vash: Kira where are we do you know?  
Kira: i wish i knew but when i find out who took us i am going to kick there ass  
Raven: I know who did it  
Kira: who  
Raven: I will not tell you  
Kira: Reaching for one of the vines in her hair aww come on we are friends and i dont want to have to kill you to get the answer cause than i wont get the answer.  
Raven: Fine you really want to know well it was naraku, Because he is the only one who can create a portal like this with out me finding out about it. DUH  
Kira: thank you  
Raven: Ya sure now where did yusuke go  
Vash: i know where he went he is behind you  
Raven: thanks, ok yusuke get out from behind me this is not a game  
Yusuke: Awwwwww but i thought walks out Hey raven are we going out now?  
Raven: Well i dont know kira would though  
Kira: what the hell i dont know, the only way you two could be going out is if inuyasha and raven are not going out and the last time i cheacked they were going out  
Raven: Well i dont really know if we are or arnt  
Yusuke: So what now  
Vash: Ya kira what now  
Kira: all i know is that it is a new moon so yusuke get ready to catch raven   
Raven: eyes turn red and starts to hover  
Kira: what the hell she is not changeing she should be right now but but she is not   
Raven: Gets slammed aginst the wall Hmmmmm the force dropps her onto a rocky bottom  
(back with the boys)  
Kiei: What are you two doing  
Kurama and InuYasha: singing britney spears "Toxic"  
Hiei: starts to hum the song what the hell stop it hiei stop it now bad little fire ball stop that nasty stuff badboy  
( With Naraku)  
Naraku: I think that we are getting somewhere now kagura  
Kagura: Ya i will be back i am going to go and take care of those little boys for you  
Naraku: Thank you  
(With kira and them)  
Kira: Oh shit runs over to raye Raven, Raven talk to meRaven: Kira is that you?  
Kira: Yes it is me i'm right here  
Raven: Thats nice  
Yusuke: putting ravens head on his lap ok kira we need to get raven over somewhere else, or at least away and off of these rocks  
Kira: Your right, i cant believe i just said that  
Vash: That the hell is happening to you kira?   
Kira: What do you mean? looks at body it is glowing red   
Yusuke: Where did raven go she was just here she's gone now  
( with the boys)  
Hiei: Yo kids stop singing AND LISTEN TO ME NOW  
InuYasha and Kurama: WHAT?  
Hiei: Raven's back looks up to the celeing, Raven is laying on one of the support beams  
InuYasha: jumps up and gets raven shes not breathing and her back is like cut every where lays raven down in the black chair that hiei was in earlyer Raven, Raven can you hear me?  
Kurama: how can she hear you if she is like dead almost?  
InuYasha: I dont know i thought i would give it a try but i guess it didnt work turns around to walk away to the kitchen with kurama and hiei  
Raven: faint heart beat is heard Inu...Inu...InuYasha are you there?  
InuYasha: Yes i am right here hold up her head  
Raven: I am not there i am out of that shell now so you can just put that body down I dont think that i will be returning  
InuYasha: What do you mean?  
Raven: What i mean it that i have sacraficed my life to save my friends and i think kira is about to do the same thing  
Kurama: WHAT?  
(with the others and kira)  
Kira: Ok what does this chick want now  
Vash: That kagura  
Kira: I know who it is dumbass  
Vash: just trying to help  
Yusuke: Ill kill her for raven  
Kira: no dont i will handle this  
Kagura: oh goodie another one summons up power Black Dragon Wind Lash  
Kira: Oh shit no i cant fight that power anyother power and i could kill her...Grrrrr  
Vash: Kira what are you doing dont just stand there fight her  
Kira: I am useless she only wants me and raven anyway you two were just accadentaly brought here they dont want you  
Yusuke: What no kira dont do it.  
Kira: walks straite into the wind power  
Yusuke,Vash, and Kira: Everything goes black  
(with naraku)  
Kagura: Kira and Raven are dead  
Naraku: good laughs the evil laugh  
(with the boys and raven)InuYasha: What the hell is that in the trestles?  
Kurama: That is kira and yusuke jumps up to get them but comes down with tears in his eyes kira, babe, talk  
Yusuke: stands Up She wont talk  
Kurama: grabs yusuke by the coller of his shirt What do you mean by that  
Yusuke: Evacctly what i said she has saccreficed her self for all of us  
Kira: faint heart beat is heard Kurama dont cry  
Kurama: what where are you kira dont leave me  
Kira: Me and Raven can only stay in a body for so long before we have to find a new hoast  
remember how we did that last time  
Raven: InuYasha and kurama have hiei help you all you have to do is berry owr bodies in the enchanted grave yard that we will be back  
InuYasha, Kurama, And Hiei: Ok whatever you say  
Hiei: i will meet you two dead beats over there  
Kurama: dont talk about kira and raven that way  
Hiei: i wasnt i was talking about you and that little half bread over there  
InuYasha: Hey im not little your little  
Kira: Dont you three start fighting me and raven only have till midnight to find a new body and we have to have owr old ones burryed before we can do that so do you want us back?  
Hiei: See Ya im on my way  
(At the cemitary)  
InuYasha: Hiei let me and kurama help you burry the bodys  
Hiei: Done now all that we have to wait for is for the girls to chose a suttable hoast  
Kira and raven: You three go back to the house and we will be there soon!  
All three boys: Fine they all leave  
Kira: which one to chose?  
Raven: I wonder  
Narraratore: Now i am sure that you all have enjoyed the first part of the seiries called the rageing war with the new moon body switch I hope you will read part two soon! As soon as i write it!  
Sencerly,  
The Writter!

Kira: Defenatly NOT my style of writing... I'll put something of MINE up as soon as I get it off my laptop and on the downstairs computer... ANYWAY! Hope you like. And this is a tester one just to let you know... Dat why I use Rayes not mine.

Raye: Don't I feel loved...

Kira: YOU SHOULD! hugs Raven

Raye; rolls eyes and sighs Later!


	2. Chappie Two! it gets weirder!

Kira: Okay... Yea, I'm figuring crap out! sighs I hope this is cool. Raye thinks people hate her work, but it's not that bad is it?

Raye: YES IT IS THEY HATE IT!

Kira: She's having emotional issues... or something like that

Raye: Screw you Ki-chan!

Kira: HA! There's some of your old self! ... OH I forgot to do this in the first chappie! Hiei do the Disclaimer!

Hiei: Why should I?

Kira: beats down Hiei THATS WHY!

Hiei: Kira and Raven own nothing but themselves and the plot... and manga... and computers... and other crap that I don't care about!

(At the cemitary)  
Kira: Oh my god the only other female body that i could find that i liked and didnt totally detest was this one  
Raven: Kira do you know who that was before you put it on?  
Kira: Ya i do its... its... well it is to mangled for me to know  
Raven: That was kagome  
Kira: Throws up nasty oh well kurama will still love me i will just have to change it a little and make it like me  
Raven: You do know that inuyasha went out with her so he might be hitting on you a little or trying to kill you which ever  
Kira: Ya i know, so which body have to chose?  
Raven: I have this one a corpse comes out of the ground I know it is sangos body but oh well  
Kira: Well lets go back and see the boys  
( with the boys)  
Hiei: They should be back by now  
Kurama: Chill they will be here soon  
InuYasha: I hope they found some good bodys  
Raven and Kira: enters the doorway  
InuYasha: oh shit kagomes back  
Hiei: Who's the other chick?  
Kurama: Thats sango filling his nails  
InuYasha: Why are you back kagome?  
Kira: IM NOT KAGOME I AM KIRA THIS WAS THE ONLY BODY THAT ACCTUALLY STRICKED MY INTEREST  
Raven: Easy kira pats kira/ kagome on the back  
InuYasha: What are you doing back sango? Didnt you get killed  
Raven: IM NOT SANGO I AM RAVEN DUMBASS I HAD TO CHOSE THIS BODY UNLSS YOU WANTED TO BE GOING OUT WITH A UGLY PERSON!  
InuYasha: sorry i didnt know that it was you  
Raven: Well now you do, If you dont mind i am going to get out of this nasty pink and green dress thing that she insists on wearing.  
Kira: Me to i hate this thing that i am dressed in it is nasty i mean it really i do. grabs two black bags out of the back of the roomRaven: We will be back walks with kira to the back room to change  
Hiei: Kurama they will only have to look that ugly till the next new moon right?  
Kurama: yes hiei unless they get killed by someone they trully love than they can change but they can only change into there old bodys and right now they have none of the powers that they had before.  
Kira And Raven: walk out  
InuYasha: Wk out  
InuYasha: WOW YOU REALLY LOOK LIKE RAVEN  
Kurama: STARTS TO DROOL WOW KIRA DONT YOU THINK THAT SKIRT IS A LITTLE TOO SHORT?... WAIT WHAT THE HELL AND I THINKING I LOVE IT!  
InuYasha: Raven do you want anything?..  
Monk: SANGO YOURE BACK! YAY  
Raven: Miroku i am not sango  
Monk: of course you are who else would you be?  
Raven: I am raven sango is in a nother body and she is on her way i saw her at the cemitary she found i really cool body but i think someone here is going to get really mad looks at kira  
Kira: She didn't NOT MY BODY NO  
Raven: yes she did sorry  
Kurama: goes up and hugs kira it will be okay  
Vash: walks in hey who broght the brode back i thought i killed her along time ago  
Kira: It is me vash not kagome  
Vash: runs (i mean RUNS) up to kira and kisses her i thought you were dead  
Kira: no i am not dead i just had to switch bodys thats all   
Kurama: Kira why is vash kissing you? looks like he is about to change into Yoko form  
Vash: Because me and kira are going out   
Kurama: What the hell are you thinking i am going out with her tell him kira  
Vash: Yes tell him kira that we are going out  
Kira: starts to cry I dont think that i can go out with eather of you runs off the the other room  
Raven: What the hell is your two's problem? goes to get kira  
(in the other room)  
Raven: Kira Where are you turns on the light kira looks over in the cornor and see's kira and kira is trying to cut herself, runs over to kira and takes the blade away kira you dont want to do that  
Kira: Yes i do if i do vash and kurama wont have to fight at least not over me and i could get into my old body  
Raven: Kira do you nto remember that the only way you can transfer bodys before the new moon is to be killed by the one that you trully love  
Kira: True love is for suckers walks behind a curtain and a scream is herd  
Raven runs to the curtain kira hun falls down into a tunnel  
(with the boys)  
InuYasha: Kurama did you here that inuyshas ears pirk up  
Kurama: Sounded like a girl screaming  
InuYasha and kurama: run into the other room  
(in other room)  
Kurama: InuYasha didnt the girls come in here like a few minutes ago  
InuYasha: Ya but where walks up and pulls the curtain back and dissappers Kurama: What the helldoes the same thing as inuyasha  
(with vash and hiei)  
Hiei: snorring in the black chair  
Vash holding a tape recorder by hiei because hiei is mumbleing in his sleep about kira again  
( with the other boys)   
'Kurama: Where the hell are they?  
InuYasha: heres a nother scream  
(down the hall)  
Raven: Getting arrows shot at her while she is chained to the wall  
Kira: Same this is happening to her  
Kurama and InuYasha: run in  
InuYasha: Raven  
Kurama: Kira  
Kikio: looks at inuyasha INUYASHA  
Raven and Kira: go uncontions  
Narrarator: Well i hope you all have enjoyed chapter two the the seirse and i hope you will read chapter three after i write it!  
Senserly  
The Writter!

Kira: Heh so, I don't have the other chappies, and she don't have net to send them to me so it'll be a while 'fore the next chappie come.

Raye: I HATE MY LIFE!

Hiei: Good go die!

Raye and Kira: beat down Hiei SHUT UP!

Hiei: twich ow

Kira: So anyway! PLEASE review so she doesn't start crying all over me!

Raye: I DO NOT CRY!

Hiei: You're crying now!

Raye: hits Hiei SHUT UP!


End file.
